D.O
Perfil thumb|250px|D.O *'Nombre:' 디오 / 视频 / D.O *'Nombre real:' 도경수 / Do Kyung Soo *'Nombre chino:' 都暻秀 / Dōu Jǐng Xiù *'Nombre japones:'ドギョンス / Dogyonsu *'Apodos:' Rich In Eye Whites, DoDo, Dyo, SatanSoo, Kyunggie y PenguinSoo *'Profesión:' Cantante,Bailarin ,Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Goyang, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Capricornio *'Signo del Zodiaco Chino: '''Mono *'Agencia: ' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). 'Biografía' D.O nació en Goyang, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur el 12 de enero de 1993. Fue a la escuela de Goyang Poongsan Primaria, Baekshin Middle School, y Baekseok Secundaria. Él tiene un hermano mayor, Do Seungsoo, que es 3 años mayor que él. Su mayor ventaja es su habilidad para cantar. Debido a que a él le gusta cantar, D.O entró a todo tipo de concursos de canto. En 2010, se recomendó a la audición para SM a través de la S.M Casting System 2010 después de ganar un festival de canto local, Audicionó con las canciones 'Anticipation' de Na Yoon Kwon y 'My History' de Brown Eyed Soul. Posteriormente, se unió a SM Entertainment y tuvo entrenamiento dos últimos años de la secundaria. 'Debut' El 14 de febrero, D.O. fue revelado como el octavo integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. D.O. fue presentado en el teaser numero 16 junto a su compañero Suho. Luego el día 29 de enero del 2012, se lanzo el video musical de sencillo prologo debut de EXO-K, 'What Is Love' junto a su compañero Baekhyun. En julio de 2013, D.O. realizo una colaboración con f(x) en la canción 'Goodbye Summer', como parte de su segundo álbum completo 'Pink Tape'. Él fue el primer integrante de EXO en colaborar en canciones de otros artistas. En diciembre de 2013, D.O., junto con sus compañeros Baekhyun y Chen, lanzaron una balada especial de Navidad titulada 'Miracles in December', que ganó varios premios en los Show de Música, recibió elogios por sus habilidades en el canto. En el año 2014, D.O. cantó 'Tell Me What Is Love' en la primera gira de conciertos EXOPLANET: THE LOST PLANET de EXO. La canción ha sido especialmente compuesta y arreglada por el destacado compositor de SM Entertainment, Yoo Young Jin. El 16 de febrero de 2016, SM Entertainment lanzó un vídeo prólogo del próximo artista que participaría de su proyecto SM Station, reportando que D.O lanzará el segundo sencillo digital del proyecto el 19 de Febrero, titulado 'Tell Me (What is Love)', el sencillo fue escrito y arreglado por Yoo Young Jin. 'Debut como Actor' En julio de 2014, D.O. hizo su debut como actor en el drama de la SBS, It’s OK, It’s Love, protagonizada por Jo In Sung y Gong Hyo Jin, donde él interpreta a Han Kang Woo, un estudiante con sueños de escritor que vive en la imaginación del protagonista. Gracias a este drama Kyung Soo a recibido grandes elogios por parte de los espectadores como de algunos actores, debido a que es un personaje difícil de interpretar siendo un actor novato. Kyung Soo fue nominado a Mejor Nuevo Actor y a Premio de Popularidad Masculina, por la 51ª entrega de los premios Baeksang Arts Awards en 2015. Ganó Mejor Nuevo Actor en los PAN Drama Star Awards. D.O. fue clasificado como el número 1 de 40 ídolos actores, que han participado en dramas. En noviembre del mismo año, hizo su debut en la pantalla grande con la película Cart, donde interpreta al estudiante de secundaria Choi Tae Young, hijo de la protagonista, Yum Jung Ah, la cual trabaja en un supermercado, de donde la despiden injustamente y decide pelear por sus derechos junto a los demás trabajadores que han sido despedidos. La película se estrenó en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Toronto 2014 en septiembre. D.O. también cantó el OST 'Crying Out/외침' para la película. En junio de 2015, hizo apariciones especiales en el drama de lunes y martes de la KBS Hello Monster, interpretando al psicópata Lee Joon Young. Su actuación dejó una fuerte impresión en los espectadores, recibió elogios por parte de los internautas, críticos y expertos de la industria. Poco después, fue seleccionado como el protagonista masculino para la película romántica Pure Love, junto a la actriz Kim So Hyun. La película se comenzó a filmar en junio de 2015 en el Condado de Goheung, Provincia de Jeolla, Corea del Sur. Se espera sea estrenada a finales de Febrero de 2016. En agosto de ese mismo año, se confirmó la participación de D.O. como uno de los protagonistas masculinos en la película The Older Brother, interpretando el papel de un atleta nacional de Judo; junto al actor Jo Jung Suk y la actriz Park Shin Hye. En enero de 2016, se confirmó que participaría con el elenco de actores de doblaje en la película animada, The Underdog. hará el papel de Moongchi, un perro callejero que se separa de su dueño. En abril de 2016, se integro al espectacular elenco de la película With God integrado por actores elite como Ha Jungwoo, Cha Taehyun, Ju Jihoon, Ma Dongsuk y Lee Jung Jae sobre una corte en el más allá donde los difuntos se someten a múltiples ensayos durante 49 días Dramas *Positive Constitution (2016) *Hello Monster (KBS, 2015) *EXO Next Door (LineTv, 2015) *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) Películas *With God (2017) *The Older Brother (2016) *Pure Love (2016) *Cart (2014) Temas para Películas *''Crying Out'' tema para Cart (2014) Programas de TV *'2016:' EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Lu Han, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, Entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Star Face-Off Chuseok Speciañ: "The Beatles" (20.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun y Kai) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a Chanyeol y Chen) Programas de Radio *'2015:' KBS 'Radio Show' (03.05.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a Chanyeol y Sehun) *'2014:' Younha's Starry Night (09.01.2014, junto a Suho) *'2013:' KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' (SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a Baekhyun, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekhyun y Chanyeol) *'2013:' KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y Chanyeol) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *F(Amber, Luna & Krystal) - Goodbye Summer (feat. D.O) (2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO. **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal y Bailarín. **'Tipo de voz:' Tenor completo (D3 ~ G#4/A4). **'Símbolo:' Fuerza. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor (Tres años mayor/ Do Seung Soo). *'Entrenamiento:' 2 años como aprendiz de la SM Entertainment (2011-2012). *'Apodo;' Rich in Eye Whites (Rico en ojos blancos) porque tiene más parte blanca en su ojo que pupila, '' 'DoDo' , '' 'Dyo' '', '' 'SatanSoo' '' & '' 'Kyunggie' ''. *'Número favorito:' 1. *'Significado del nombre:' '' 'Kyung' '' significa celebrar y '' 'Soo' '' es el nombre de un río. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Género favorito:' Pop / R&B. *'Religión:' Cristianismo. *'Estilo favorito:' Informal. *'Modelos a seguir:' El compositor Yoo Young Jin. *'Su lema es:' ''"Ser el número 1". *'Chica ideal:' Aquella que es hermosa cuando sonríe. *'Personalidad:' Por sus ojos da un sentimiento de amable y débil. Es limpio (siempre que hay algo sucio él lo limpia). Es tranquilo y reservado. *'Canción favorita:' 'Billionaire' de Bruno Mars ft. Travis McCoy. * Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun y él forman la Chingu Line ("Chingu" es amigo de la misma edad, puesto que a pesar de haber nacido un año después que ellos lo hizo en enero). * Su labios tienen forma de corazón. * Es el mas bajo de estatura de EXO * En su foto de graduación de la escuela primaria tenia escrito como talento especial 'What play', pero no recuerda por qué. * Es bueno haciendo Beatbox. * No le gustan los emoticonos. * Compartía cuarto con Kai y Chanyeol. * Es muy cercano a Lim Hyun Sik de BTOB, a los miembros de VIXX, a los actores Jo In Sung, Lee Kwang Soo, Im Joo Hwan, a Ryeowook, Sunny y a sus compañeros de grupo. * Mientras estudiaba, siempre participaba en concursos de canto, porque él siempre ha amado la música. * Fue escogido por un representante de SM mientras volvía de ganar un premio en una competencia. No sabía qué tipo de compañía era SM y le llevó tiempo creerles. Recuerda pensar “¿Esto es real? ¿Qué es esto?“. * Chen dijo que D.O era uno de los miembros mas enojosos * Durante sus años de estudiante no le dijo a nadie que estaba en la empresa, pues era un estudiante muy tranquilo. * D.O. tiene una imagen linda y parece tener un montón de aegyo, pero él dijo que no lo tenía. Sin embargo, los miembros declararon que aunque él no tenía aegyo era muy lindo. Los miembros de EXO-K dijeron: “Los fans dijeron que era muy lindo cuando mira sorprendido fuera del escenario o cuando él hace ese tipo de cosas” y “cuando él ve que los fans están tomando fotos, sin saber siquiera que lo está haciendo se pone a hacer un montón de cosas lindas”. * Según los miembros, D.O. es la mamá de EXO-K; está a cargo de la cocina. Como una mamá cuida de los miembros y les da como una especie de sentimiento materno. Si ellos dicen que están enfermos, el rápidamente les da medicina y se preocupa por ellos. Cuando ellos tienen hambre, lo único que tienen que hacer es dirigirse donde esta D.O. y decirle “Mamá tenemos hambre” o “Mamá cocina algo” y él simplemente va hacia la nevera, agarra los ingredientes y se pone a cocinar para ellos tranquilamente. Dicen que cocina especialmente bien los espaguetis. Sobre su cocina dijeron “Es equilibrada, verdaderamente, no hay menú que pueda cocinar perfectamente pero puede cocinar varias cosas. Es buen pero no es nada excepcional”. * Le gustaría parecerse al músico Yoo Youngjin (quien compuso 'MAMA') porque cree que es alguien del que tiene mucho que aprender. * Su talento oculto natural es la imitación de la voz del señor Oh Kwang Rok. * Es quien normalmente cocina en EXO, junto con Chanyeol. * Se ofreció en el refugio RCY para ayudar a los niños con discapacidad. * Tomó clases de canto. * Cuando está nervioso olvida todo muy fácilmente. * Tiene la costumbre de tararear canciones. * En Internet, a menudo podemos ver mensajes con “el que entretiene sorprendiendo a las fans” como título porque es su distintivo las fotos para los fans en las que destacan sus enormes ojos. El codigo ‘A_Korean_common_celebrity_amazed por fans.jpg’ es distintivo de que es D.O. * Realizó un dueto con la canción 'Missing You' junto con Ryeowook de Super Junior, en SMTOWN Concert, Corea 2012 y también en un programa de radio. * A pesar de que él no lo admita, tiene muy buena pronunciación del inglés, ya que escucha muchas canciones en este idioma y canta junto a ellas * D.O fue el primer miembro en ganar un premio como actor. * Usa su nombre real para promoverse como actor. * Ha cantado varias veces las canciones de Bruno Mars - 'Billionaire' y 'Nothing On You' junto Chanyeol en algunos programas de TV. * En el Music Bank in México participó junto a Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun en la canción 'Sabor a Mi' completamente en español. * Sehun suele pedirle a D.O que compre té de leche para él. * Kai lo eligió como el miembro con el que le gustaria algun dia colaborar ya que es su voz favorita de exo * Durante el programa de radio Cultwo Show admitió que tiene astigmatismo luego de que tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para leer un mensaje de una fan, el cual no logró leer. Chanyeol dijo que cuando Suho y Kai conocieron a D.O, no tuvieron una buena impresión de él, ya que creyeron que estaba enojado, pues había hecho la misma expresión (entrecerrar sus ojos). * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con la actriz Kim Sa Rang. * Una vez D.O dijo que un día iba a ser el diseñador o maquillista de EXO, pero todos respondieron “No, gracias”. * Él contó como Yunho (TVXQ!) les llamó después de su primera actuación de 'MAMA' (después de que terminase su concierto en el Tokyo Dome) “Él nos guió a cada uno de nosotros y escuchamos sus consejos con el teléfono en manos libres. Por ahora, necesitamos consejo para nuestras actuaciones más que para programas de variedades” (Yunho aconsejándoles en el SMTOWN de L.A.) “Aunque siempre estábamos haciendo eventos o atendiendo el horario, nunca estoy cansado lo más mínimo. Es una sensación increíble estar en el escenario, estoy realmente feliz porque he sido capaz de cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en cantante”. * Junto a Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun y Luhan, interpretaron 'Why So Serious?' de SHINee, en el Music Bank Half of Year. * Es muy bueno jugando al billar. * Varios actores y actrices con los que ha trabajado concuerdan al decir que D.O. es muy educado y maduro. * No le gusta el skinship. * Suele vestir de negro. * Le gusta el cantante Eric Benet y siente mucha admiración por Beyoncé. * Es el miembro que menos se ha teñido el pelo. Solo lo tiñó de rojo vino, llevándolo generalmente de su color natural. * Hizo un cover de 'Boyfriend' de Justin Bieber acompañado con Chanyeol en la guitarra el día 10 de Octubre del 2015. * El es uno de los mejores idol actores de SM Entertainment. * El día 18 de febrero de 2016 acudieron a la Premiere de su nueva película Pure Love los siguientes famosos: Xiumin (en representación de todo EXO), Jin de Bangtan Boys, Ryeowook de Super Junior, Lee Kwang Soo, el actor Song Joong Ki, el actor Kim Woo Bin, Kim Ki Bang, Sung Dong Il, Lee Sung Kyung, Tae Hang Ho, Park Bo Geom, Jo Jung Suk, entre otros. * Jin de BTS recomendó la película de D.O., Pure Love en la cuenta oficial de BTS, diciendo que él mismo había llegado a llorar hasta 5 veces. * Fue elogiado por el actor Ha Jung Woo, uno de los mejores actores de Corea. * Se le ofreció el papel protagónico masculino del web-drama Game Development Girls pero debido a su agenda no pudo participar. * Jae Hyun y Do Young de NCT expresaron su admiración y lo eligieron como el sunbaenim al cual le guardan mas respeto la razón es porque él es muy bueno en la actuación y en el canto. * Ro Woon miembro de SF9 compartió que D.O. es uno de los sunbaenim que admira por su tono de voz y detallado canto. * La revista Max Movie, lo enumero en la lista de las 11 estrellas en ascenso en su edición de febrero de 2016. La lista fue marcado por el 60 por ciento de los resultados de investigación de la audiencia y el 40 por ciento de los expertos comentaristas de cine. Las 11 estrellas son los que tienen un gran potencial para el futuro y están constantemente construyendo su carrera en el cine. Entre ellas estan Park Bo Young y Park So Dam. * Young Joo de BEAT WIN menciono que le gustaria adquirir su confianza. * Su circulo de amigos es impresionante ya que se encuentran actores muy reconocidos como Jo In Sung, Lee Kwang Soo, Song Joong Ki, Im Joo Hwan, Kim Ki Bang, Kim Woo Bin, Cha Tae Hyun ellos incluso tiene reuniones donde hablan sobre sus diferentes trabajos. D.O es el unico idol entre ellos y lo consideran el maknae. * Cantara el ost de su película The Older Brother, ademas que actuara como un judoka ciego * Joshua de SEVENTEEN lo eligió como uno de sus miembros favoritos. * En una entrevista dijo que no le importaba ser bajo de estatura, por que el tiene en cuerpo amplio. Enlaces *(Daum) *(Naver) *(Nate) Galería D.O01.jpg D.O02.jpg D.O03.jpg D.O04.jpg D.O05.jpg D.O06.jpg D.O7.jpg D.O.08.jpg Videografia Yoo Young Jin X D.O. - Tell Me (What Is Love)|Tell Me (What Is Love) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1993